


Displaced

by Firewolf2132



Series: Chaos Avatar Zuko [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chaos Avatar Zuko, Druk is a good dragon, F/M, Fire Lord Kiyi, It's not a good wake up, The past lives pulled a dick move, Zuko wakes up seventy years later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132
Summary: Zuko doesn't remember the fight. He doesn't remember the cause. All he is certain of are the effects.All the years lost.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Zuko/Asami Sato
Series: Chaos Avatar Zuko [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844755
Comments: 46
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had after rewatching the Legend of Korra. I'll admit it has problems, but I never hated it as much as other people seem to.
> 
> Also, while this story will be similar to my other Avatar story Compromise, you don't have to read it to understand much here. You only have to read the synopsis to understand the basic premise. This story is also it's on AU, not directly related to Compromise. You'll see what I mean.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this idea. I'm always open to opinions.
> 
> I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender nor the Legend of Korra. They are properties of their respective owners.
> 
> Enjoy!

_When I was a boy, my father, Avatar Aang, told me the story about how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. With the help of Fire Lord Iroh and Princess Kiyi, he was able to change the world for the better._

_Together, his group of allies transformed the former Fire Nation colonies into a fifth nation. The United Republic of Nations. The capital of the great land was named Republic City._

_He also told me about his greatest regret in life. The one time he allowed his past lives full control over his body. And the action they made him commit._

_There is a reason that he chose to never call upon them again._

_Even with this regret, Avatar Aang dedicated his life to trying to save the world. He believed that it was the duty of an Avatar to act in the best interest of the world._

_And so, he began reconstruction. The damages left by the war had to be repaired. The world needed to change for the better. And under Avatar Aang's guidance, it did._

_But as the seasons change, it becomes clear that the cycle of the Avatar will continue. Soon, my father's time will be finished._

_And the prison his past lives built will no longer hold._

* * *

He could remember a fight. He didn't know why it started. He knows he didn't win.

That's probably why he can't feel much anymore. He lost the fight, so something happened to him. He remembers shouting. A white glow. Nothing else.

He knows he had to do something. Or- he thought he had to do something. He didn't know what that was. Something about... a leader.

There were people angry at him over that. A lot of them had been yelling and shouting at him. Said they... disagreed? He couldn't remember.

Then there was cold. There was nothing but cold when he lost the fight. It was also.. boring. There was literally nothing. And then-

" _Awaken! This world deserves chaos!_ "

Zuko's pitch-black eyes burst open.

* * *

**170 AG**

"They ever tell you what we're guarding?"

Three members of the Order of the White Lotus stood at the edge of the Northern Waters. They had been standing here for a few days now, just as their predecessors had. They were tasked with standing watch over... something.

"No one told us. Actually, no one's ever been told. We're just kinda... keeping an eye out for something."

"What's that?"

"No idea. But one of my buddies said that-"

***Crack***

The conversation ended when the ice around them began to shatter.

"The ice is breaking! Move!"

"He walked out!"

"It's like we were told."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. But we-"

A section of ice beneath them exploded.

All three men had to stand back to avoid the steam. It looked as if a large circle of the ice had been melted from below. But what could have caused that?

"Keep strong men. This could be the thing we were stationed to stop."

All three agents assumed fighting stances. If something was to rise from the ice, they had to be ready to fight it.

That's when they saw movement.

A man in a dark red cloak stepped out of the black portal within the ground. He was now walking on a ground of ice. Standing before him are three men in white and dark blue clothes.

One of these men, with grayer hair than the rest, steps forward. "Identify yourself! Where did you come from?"

The man's face did not lift to meet his speaker.

"Where is Avatar Aang?"

The men in cloaks all assumed fighting positions.

"You will not harm the Avatar. Identify yourself, now."

The man lifted his head, making his features visible. He wasn't even truly a man, his face was too young for that. He had dark hair, and his golden eyes stared back at the guards. One eye was covered in burnt red flesh.

"Whether I hurt him or not depends on what he has to say to me. Now, where is he?"

It seemed that two of the men were waterbender. They both pulled water from the ice to use as weapons.

"I don't want to fight."

Both men attacked him anyway. Both used water whips against him.

In response, Zuko grabbed a hold of both whips. Using waterbending himself, he shifted the liquid into ice. He then lifted both frozen whips, still attached to the assailants, and smashed them both into the ground. Both men were left disoriented on the ground.

The winner turned to the last man standing. "I won't say this again. I would rather avoid fighting, but I want to know where Avatar Aang is."

The man entered a fighting stance. It was... familiar, to Zuko.

"You will not harm the Avatar! I won't allow it."

The man shot a fist a fire, which momentarily surprised Zuko. A Firebender fighting alongside Waterbenders?

He quickly got over his surprise and dodged the flame. The man shot more, but Zuko dodged them all with ease. He wasn't such a great Firebender.

"Fall already!"

"No."

Moving his hands in a circular motion, Zuko shot a blast of wind at the firebender. He had not been expecting any airbending and was caught completely off guard. He was shot back several feet, falling into the snow on his back. He tried to get back up, but there was already a foot on his chest.

Zuko created a fireball in his hand.

"I won't ask politely again. Tell me where Avatar Aang is. I have personal business with him."

The man scowled. "It doesn't matter if I tell you. The White Lotus will protect the Avatar. You will not get near him."

"It'll just be a challenge then. Tell me where to meet them."

The man just sighed. "He will be at Air Temple Island. Along with many White Lotus Agents."

Zuko frowned. "Air Temple Island? Where is that?"

"Some miles off the coast of Republic City. We'll warn them."

Zuko frowned. "Republic City? Where is...?" His eyes narrowed. "How long ago did the war end?"

"What?"

The flame in Zuko's hand grew larger. And less stable.

"Do not make me repeat myself. How long ago did the Hundred-Year War end?"

"Seventy years ago. Why does that matter?"

Zuko's eyes widened at the statement.

"Seventy years?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

But Zuko was no longer paying attention to him. He had already fallen back from the shock.

Had so much time truly passed?

That meant that Azula... Kiyi... Mai... Uncle...

The White Lotus agent took his opportunity. He stood back up and focused his sights on Zuko. He took in a breath. readied his fist aimed...

And was immediately swished back by a giant red tail.

The dragon, who had been silent and out of the way until now, sniffed in disinterest as the man flew across the sky, landing in the snow again. He didn't stand back up."

" **Hmph.** "

"Thank you, Druk."

Zuko repeated the words in his mind. As well as aloud absentmindedly.

"Seventy years."

He had been locked in a chunk of ice for seventy years. Seventy years was how long the world has moved on without him.

And all because of one person.

" **AANG!** "

The dragon its neck towards the ground. Zuko sat upon the saddle and held the reigns while Druk lifted up his head.

"Aang a lot to answer to me for. Let's go."

Flapping his wings, Druk lifted himself and his rider above the ground. He then soared to the snowy clouds. They had an Airbender to find.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zuko. You needn't do this."

Zuko turned quickly. "Uncle?"

"Things are not as they seem. You mustn't rush blindly into this."

Zuko knew, deep down, that this was a dream. The ground was made of darkness, and the sky was not a crystal. But he didn't care. He could see Iroh.

"Uncle! You're OK!"

"You need to learn to think things through Zuko."

"Your destiny depends on it."

Zuko turned again. Now there was a woman there.

"Mom?"

"You need to be cautious Zuko."

"But Mom! I can..."

"Interrupting? That's not very polite Zuzu."

Zuko almost didn't want to turn around this time. Even after all his attempts, he was never truly sure if his sister was... safe.

"You're all that's left of the royal blood now Zuzu. Try not to embarrass us."

Last of the royal blood? What was she talking about?

"Your destiny has changed Zuko. You must learn to embrace it," Iroh said.

Zuko couldn't say anything as he stood in between the three members of his family. The three that he cared about the most. What could he say? That he was sorry he missed so much time? That he would make up for it?

How?

Zuko didn't get to ponder for much longer. The sky was starting to crack. It was raining pieces of crystal.

" _Find yourself Zuko._ "

"The three of them began to disappear after speaking in one voice.

"No! Don't go!"

One of the shards fell on Zuko. His body broke apart when it did.

* * *

" **UGH!** "

Zuko gasped as his eyes shot open. He had to hold on to Druk's scales to calm himself. The dream had been... too much for his liking. The worst part was that... was that it was all he had now. The man Zuko fought when he woke up said that seventy years had passed. Seventy years since Aang lost control. In those seventy years, time would still pass for everyone else. They would be older. Or they would be...

Iroh was probably... gone. So were Ursa and Azula. His entire family. His friends. And Mai. She would be...

"No. Stop."

Zuko couldn't think about that. He didn't have any time to. He had an Avatar to find. And get answers from.

It was still dark out. The sun still had a few hours before it rose, and the fire was the only thing illuminating the earth. Right now, it was just Zuko and Druk resting in this forest in the Earth Kingdom. No one seemed to be around, which worked fine for both of them

"You up yet Druk?"

The dragon responded by grunting and lazily opening his eyes.

"Good. We need to head South. The man said that this "Republic City" was in the Western Earth Kingdom. And the island Aang is hiding on is there as well."

Druk breathed smoke at them mention of the monk's name. He didn't like being frozen for so long either.

"Let's get going."

Putting out the fire, Zuko mounted himself onto Druk's saddle. The dragon lifted its head and unwound its wings. A few powerful flaps were all it took for the two to take off.

* * *

It was after an hour or two of flying that the sun began to rise. Zuko took a moment to take it in. Even if he was connected to the other elements, fire is what he was born into. He was and would always be a person that rose with the sun.

"Can you feel that?"

Druk's response was to roar fire at the clouds. Grinning, Zuko used his uncle's technique to join him. The heat from the flames contrasted well with the chill of the morning air.

"Ahhh," Zuko breathed as the last ember left his tongue. The grin left his face when he remembered his mission.

"Keep an eye out Druk. We're looking for a city. We need to make sure we don't miss... it."

Zuko's words died in his throat when he saw the land beneath him. He remembered reading about this area. The land near Yue Bay. It was a Fire Nation Colony. A town for cane fishing. Maybe a couple of hundred people lived there.

But seventy years had passed. And this was no longer a fishing town.

Fishing towns didn't have buildings that challenged the wall of Ba Sing Se in size. They didn't have parks the size of whole villages. They didn't have massive bridges that even the Fire Nation didn't have.

"It has been seventy years," Zuko whispered. It was one thing to be told. It was another to see it.

But Zuko's musings were cut short when his eyes went to the harbor. Particularly, to the enormous statue that stood in the center of the bay. It was a statue of a tattooed monk holding a staff.

A statue of Aang.

Zuko's grip on Druk's reins tightened. "He locks me- us away for seventy years, and gets a statue."

Druk's growling meant that they were in agreement. And once Zuko saw the island that was nearby the statue, they knew what they needed to do.

"We'll come back at night."

Zuko turned Druk around. They had to hide until dark.

* * *

"Glad I kept this around."

Zuko took in a deep breath before pulling the face mask over his nose. He tended to find himself in need of sneaking into places. Black clothes were always useful for that. The rest of his outfit was just as dark, making it perfect for infiltration. And the swords he slung over his shoulder

"Are you ready Druk?"

The dragon grunted in response.

"Good. Let's go."

Zuko mounted his ride and soared above the dark clouds. They retraced their old flight to make their way back to the city. Once they were above the buildings, they made their way to the bay.

Zuko could now see the island below him. Now the only question was how to get there without arousing suspicion. If this place was anything like the North Pole, then there would be other warriors there to protect Aang. Zuko needed to keep them distracted.

"I have an idea Druk."

Zuko whispered into his dragon's ear. Druk's eyes widened slightly at the idea, but he would go along with it. There was a reason he and Zuko were inseparable.

"Wait for my signal. Then you can send the blast."

Zuko unbuckled himself from the saddle and stood on Druk's neck. He waited until Druk had descended to a safe height. Not too close to be seen, but not so high that falling would be fatal.

He jumped. Druk remained nonchalant as Zuko plummeted closer and closer to the ground. But before he could become pate, he used airbending to create a silent gust of wind beneath his feet. He quietly placed his feet on the ground and checked to make sure that no one was around. The coast clear.

Zuko rushed into the gardens, using the plants as a cover. He eyed the main structure from his hiding spot. From what Zuko could see, this island seemed to be meant as a home. The main building seemed to have a lot of rooms. The only thing Zuko needed to figure out was which one Aang was sleeping in.

But before that, he had to make sure that no one would be inside to catch him. He needed to get them outside.

There was an open pavilion outside the main house. It had a lot of contraptions that seemed built for training. Airbending training, judging by the patterns and symbols on them. They seemed important.

Making sure that no one could see him, Zuko created a small flame in his hand. His eyes locked on a piece of equipment that resembled a series of gates connected to a circular podium. It looked important.

Zuko breathed more power into his fire. He then tossed it directly towards the gates. One of them instantly caught fire. It was visible in the dark night.

That was the signal.

Druk shot a powerful, explosive blast of fire down from the sky. What was once a training contraption was now a pile of burning wood. Druk quickly flew away to avoid being caught. And Zuko heard voices from inside the home.

"What was that?"

"Check the pavilion! We might be under attack!"

"Go! Go!"

"Perfect," Zuko thought to himself as he moved from his hiding spot. The men in the white and dark blue uniforms were now pouring out of the main building. All of them were going to check on the explosion. Meaning that fewer of them were inside the home.

Zuko quickly moved from the shrubbery and snuck closer to the main building. He could go in just yet. There were men at the door.

"What happened?"

"We don't know yet. There was suddenly an explosion in the pavilion."

"Find out what happened! And send more men to the main room. We don't want to risk his safety. Understand?"

"Yes Sir!"

One of the men, likely the one in charge, ran down the steps. The other one ran alongside the railings towards another part of the building. Towards Aang, probably.

Zuko swiftly followed under the railings. He had to be careful both not to lose sight of the man and not be seen himself. So long as he followed him, Zuko would be able to find the room where Aang was hiding.

That's what made the turn into the corner so annoying. Zuko had two options. Jump over the railing and continue to follow, hoping to the spirits (the ones that didn't hate him) that he wouldn't be caught. Or he could stay hidden and find another way inside.

Taking less than a moment to choose, Zuko lept over the rail and followed the man's footsteps. He must be wearing heavy boots because his steps were loud and easy to hear.

Zuko had to move speedily from hiding spot to hiding spot. There seemed to be guards moving in all directions in this house. His distraction had not caused all of them to leave as he had hoped.

Still, he had to keep up. If he lost sight of the man, he would lose his shot at getting to Aang. And all of this would have been for nothing.

He saw the man run-up to another guard.

"Is the main room safe?"

"I-I don't know sir. I was told to run out."

"Ignore that order. Head back and make sure the master is alright."

"Y-yes. At once!"

The stumbling guard began running back. The guard Zuko had originally been pursuing stayed behind. He was in the way now. Zuko stepped out of his hiding spot and walked up to the guard.

"What? Who are you? What are you...?"

Zuko pulled out a sword and bashed the handle against the man's head. He never got to finish his sentence. Zuko wasted no more time on him, he instead listened to the other guard's footsteps in order to follow him.

He dashed past one hallway after hallway until he reached a stopping point. He couldn't explain how he knew he should stop. He just felt that he should. One look over the corner of the hall told him why.

There was one door being guarded by three men. And any door that needed that much protection had to be hiding something important. And it was important. To Zuko.

He stepped out of his hiding spot and walked towards the door. He was no longer making any attempt to hide. All he wanted was to get inside that door. And the guards that noticed him were just obstacles in the way.

"Halt!"

"Identify yourself!"

Zuko didn't respond to my of them. He just cared about making it to the door.

"Take him down!"

Two of the men stepped forward. They were firebenders. They both shot balls of flame at Zuko.

"Amateurs."

Zuko grabbed both flames and threw them back at the guards. They both tried to block, but they weren't strong enough. They were both launched at the wall, and they both passed out when they fell to the floor. That left only one guard.

"I-I won't let you pass. I will protect the master!"

The man was clearly a non-bender. He just charged at Zuko directly.

Zuko almost felt bad. But not bad enough to not Earthbend the floor beneath the guard. He got launched to the ceiling and fell back to the ground with a thud. That took care of Zuko's guard problem.

Which left only one problem. The one behind the door.

Zuko took in and released a deep breath as he stood at the door. The distraction would buy him some time. Now all he needed to do was finish this.

"I'm ready Aang."

Zuko opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was the candles.

They were the only source of light in the room. They allowed Zuko to see the important aspects of the room. The Air Staff in the corner. The Water Tribe artifacts on a table. Detailed paintings hung on the walls.

And an old man meditating on the floor.

When Zuko took a step inside the room, the man's eyes opened. And when they fell on the intruder, they widened.

"Zuko."

The voice was old. Weathered. But familiar.

"You really are free. I knew it wouldn't be much longer."

The voice was jovial. Almost juvenile, despite the age of the speaker.

Zuko could no longer pull out his swords. Or use any bending. It didn't feel right.

"Aang?"

The man stood up and walked closer. The man had a white beard on his face. He had the familiar arrow tattoos. And he was walking slowly. From pain, it seemed. Or maybe it was fatigue. 

He then fell to the floor on his knees. He pressed his head to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Zuko."

Out of all the surprises from today, this one shock Zuko the most.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say what you will about Zuko, but he will be unwilling to harm a weak old man. Even if the said old man is someone who previously wronged him. 
> 
> The next chapter will be about their confrontation. I look forward to that. It will also give a better explanation as to how Zuko ended up on the ice for all those years.
> 
> Zuko will also meet some important characters in the next chapter. His destiny has changed, as Iroh said. I look forward to him realizing that. 
> 
> Also, because Aang is still alive, Korra has yet to be born. Leaving the world open to Zuko's influence. Let's see how that turns out.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

"You're sorry? Is that all you have to say?"

Aang sighed as Zuko pressed one of his swords against his chin. He was in a compromised position. But he knew he deserved it.

"I will not make excuses. I have wronged you in a way that cannot be forgiven. I will not ask you to."

Aang lifted his head but remained on his knees. "I only wish for you to know the full truth. Ask me anything."

Zuko's grip on his sword tightened as his eyes nearly bulged in his head.

"The truth? Why don't you start by telling me why you locked me in ice for **Seventy Years?!** "

"That wasn't my choice," Aang said silently.

Zuko pressed his sword deeper against the skin of Aang's chin. "I didn't come here all the way from the North Pole to hear excuses."

"So I will not give you any. I speak no lie when I say that banishing you from the world was not my decision."

Zuko looked at Aang with incredulous anger. He was almost considering throwing a blast of fire in his face. Almost.

"It was the decision of the past avatars."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Kyoshi and all avatars before her believed that you were too dangerous to be allowed free reign."

"And you agreed with that?"

Aang remained calm even as the blade was pressed further into his chin.

"No. I did not agree. But when I made the connection to my past lives, they took control."

"So now you're shifting the blame to your past lives? Is that your plan?"

"It is not. I am at fault for allowing them control. But it was two wills against the wills of thousands. I was inexperienced, and I had no chance of holding them back."

Zuko frowned. "Two wills?"

"Not all of my past lives were in agreement. There was one who saw no need to punish you."

"Who?"

"Roku."

Zuko was surprised to hear that. His grip on the sword nearly loosened because of it. Almost.

"Why would Roku be against the rest of his incarnations? I thought he would be angry because of Sozin. He betrayed Roku, and he is my great-grandfather."

"I don't know. I never asked really asked him."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't spoken to my past lives in almost seventy years."

Zuko's eyes widened at the news. "That's how long I was in that iceberg. You haven't spoken to your past lives in all that time?"

"The last time I did so, they forced me to imprison someone who had yet to commit a crime. And in such a terrible way," Aang said in a crestfallen voice. "I felt they could not be trusted. So I vowed to never seek them out again."

"What about Roku? I thought you said he disagreed."

"He did. And I did speak to him once, a few years after... your loss."

Zuko sighed. "What about?"

"I asked for his advice on the matter of the colonies. We disagreed on the issue. I broke my contact with him since then."

"Why? Wouldn't your past lives give you more power? Why deny them?"

"What good is that power if they use it against me? And I never cared for power. I used what I had in order to help create some peace in the world. It hasn't been too easy."

Aang met Zuko's eyes.

"It might have been easier with you here."

"Really? Then explain why I wasn't here. Why did the past Avatars decide to imprison me."

Aang closed his eye sin shame. "They were afraid of what you could do. They feared Vaatu having an influence on you."

"What?"

"They thought your presence would upset the balance."

"Upset the balance? Don't they know that both forces are needed for balance? The world needs order **And** freedom!"

"I know. I-" Aang abruptly ended his speech. "I know why you're here Zuko. If you want revenge, I won't stop you. I've never believed in vengeance, but I won't deny you."

Zuko wanted to do it. He wanted to take the tip of his sword and press against his neck. Or his chest. it would be easy too. Aang was just a weak old man now. Even if he was still a powerful bender (as an Avatar, he could be), he was currently on his knees. Vulnerable.

It would be so easy. And it would let Zuko get back at him for stealing his life. His future. His destiny. His-

" _Destiny is a funny thing nephew..._ "

 _Damm it Uncle_.

Zuko slashed Aang's chin, leaving a deep bleeding cut. The monks fumbled on the floor. He wiped some of the blood from his chin, while other drops fell to the ground. He stared at Zuko in disbelief.

"Zuko?"

"Don't think for a moment that I'm forgiving you Aang. I'm not," Zuko said as he sheathed his sword. "There are... things I need to figure out. But don't think you're off the hook. If I come back, it will be our last meeting."

Zuko turned around, leaving a stunned monk in the room.

"You'd better hope I don't come back."

He then walked through the hallways of the house. He passed by the bodies of the guards he had incapacitated, taking no notice that some were starting to get up.

He walked outside the main door and stepped out to the courtyard. The moment he was seen, several guards were already surrounding him.

"Halt!"

"Stay where you are!"

"Did you attack us?!"

"Who are you?!"

"Stand down! All of you!"

That last command came from Aang, who was now standing at the entrance of the home. He was holding his chin to stop the bleeding, but he still had a presence.

"But sir, he's an intruder. He attacked..."

"I am well aware of who he is. And if he wishes to leave, he may. Now Stand Down!"

It was clear that Aang had used the past decades to consolidate his power as the avatar. Not a single person questioned his orders.

And that made Zuko want to leave even more. Before he changed his mind. He pulled a whistle from his pocket and blew it.

" **RAAGGGHHH!** "

Zuko's dragon descended from the night sky. He became more the closer he got.

"Druk," Aang breathed. "He is a sight."

"Don't get used to it" Zuko warned as Druk reached the ground. The guards moved to the sides as Zuko got on the saddle. A few wing flaps were all it took to begin making a significant distance from the island.

Zuko and Druk were silent as they glided across the night sky. Neither of them said anything. They already knew where they were going.

They could only wait to see what would happen when they arrived.

* * *

"Father, we should go after him."

"No. We will leave him be."

"But father..."

"Tenzin. Listen to me."

Aang took a firm grip on his son's shoulder. He had to make sure that there was no room for argument on this.

"His anger at me is justified. Entirely justified. He deserved to give me more than a scratched chin. He chose to be merciful."

These words didn't exactly calm Tenzin down.

"But dad, he could come back. If he does, I need to protect my family. We need..."

"To let him through so that he and I can talk. He has no interest in anyone but me. If he wants to vent at me, I will allow it. I have no right to deny him."

Tenzin stared at his father in shock. "Dad, who was that? Why are you defending someone who intruded on our home?"

Aang sighed. "Son, do you remember the stories I told you? About the second Avatar?"

Tenzin's eyes widened. "Dad, that was... that was him? The one from your stories?"

"Yes. He is."

"Dad, he could be dangerous. We need to be prepared. We need-"

Tenzin was silenced by his father's hand on his shoulder. "You're worrying too much Tenzin. I assure you, Zuko has no reason to direct himself at you. You and your family will be safe."

Aang smiled. "Go be with them. I'm sure my grandchildren would like to be assured that their father is fine."

Reluctantly, Tenzin agreed to leave. His family always was a good tool to get him to do something.

Now alone, Aang breathed in the night air as he tried not to scratch his chin. This night had given him much to ponder. He had not expected Zuko to be merciful, but he was internally thankful for it. He would not have to say goodbye to his family so soon.

Speaking of his family...

"Katara has said she is waiting for me. Maybe it's time for me to go back."

* * *

" _You let him live._ "

Zuko was almost surprised to see Vaatu when he opened his eyes. He could tell he was dreaming by the fact that they were standing on clouds.

He had almost been afraid that his connection to the dark Spirit had tampered. But it seemed fine.

" _Why did you spare him?_ "

Zuko shuffled his feet at the question. "I'm-not sure. It just didn't feel right, even if I wanted to do it."

" _Good. That means my influence was working._ "

Zuko's eyes widened. "You made me spare him?"

" _Vessel, if there is one thing I know about you, it's that no one can force you to do anything. I influenced your decision. That is all._ "

"But why? Wouldn't you want me to get rid of Raava's vessel?"

" _And fall to her level? Absolutely not,_ " Vaatu admonished. " _Raava may be one to commit actions in a panic, but we are better than that. We will have our vengeance in another way._ "

"How?"

" _What's that human saying? The one about revenge?_ "

"Uh, it's best served cold?"

" _No. That is not the one. Ah! Success is the best revenge!_ "

"Success?"

 _"Yes. Defeat Raava's vessel in a way that will truly hurt her. Find a problem in the world. Something he could not fix._ "

"And then what?"

" _Fix it in your own way. Show Raava how ineffectual her vessel is_."

Zuko frowned as he pondered the thought. Beat Aang by being better than him? That- did not sound so bad, actually.

"How do you suggest I do that?"

" _My knowledge of the world is as limited as yours. We've both missed many things. You will have to find that answer on your own_."

Zuko sighed. Of course, it wouldn't be so easy. Nothing ever was for him.

"I'll figure that out another time. There's something else I need to deal with."

" _And what would that be?_ "

Zuko could see the cloud she was standing on about to dissolve. He was waking up.

"Home."

The world disappeared around Zuko when he woke up.

* * *

**Days Later, Fire Nation**

The Fire Lord was, per usual, enjoying tea in her chambers when a guard burst. She had it in her mind to be annoyed at the interruption until she saw the panicked look in the man's eyes.

"Fire Lord, I apologize deeply for this interruption, but there is an intruder in the courtyard."

She placed down her cup. "An intruder? I thought the guards were supposed to prevent intruders from passing the gates."

"They did not go through the gates, my lord. They _flew_ over it."

The Fire Lord's eyes widened. "Flew?"

"We have tried to stop him, but he is a powerful firebender. And he is demanding to see you. He says that you, know him."

" _I know him?_ " The Fire Lord thought to herself as she stood from her table. Regardless of any past connections this intruder might have with her, it was her responsibility to protect her home. Both her palace and her country.

"Take me outside."

"My Lord, my duty is to protect you! I-"

"This is an order from your Fire Lord. Take me outside. Now."

Begrudgingly, the guard bowed his head. He turned around and lead his leader to the courtyard. When they reached the yard, the Fire Lord's eyes widened.

There was a dragon in the courtyard. A massive winged lizard with red scales and golden hair. Its horns and sharp claws were intimidating, as well as all the fallen soldiers surrounding it.

But the dragon itself was not what shocked. Yes, she was disturbed by its presence. But she was much more so disturbed by the person next to it.

She would recognize that scar for her entire life.

She had not seen him since she was a child. She had not even been ten years old when he disappeared. But she would never forget as he walked closer, she knew who he was.

"Zuzu?"

He paused for a moment. He seemed shocked by what she had called him. But then he smiled.

"Hello, Kiyi."

Kiyi walked past her guard.

"Lord Kiyi! You shouldn't..."

Kiyi ignored her servant. She walked straight to Zuko and enveloped him in a hug.

Despite his initial shock, Zuko returned the hug. It was warm, and it was comforting. It was familiar and comforting.

It was the only family he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will see Zuko staying at home for a while. Though it won't be the way he remembers. The original Korra show never went to the Fire Nation, so I'm looking forward to seeing it again.
> 
> As for Kiyi being Fire Lord, there is a reason for it. I will explain that in the next chapter.
> 
> He will be going back to Republic City soon enough. He does have work to do there.
> 
> And I have had people ask, so I think I should clear this up. Zuko will not be like Aang or Korra. He has his own issues to overcome (a lot) and will go about being an Avatar in a different way. That will become clear once he becomes aware of the Equalists. He won't deal with them the way the rest of the characters in canon did. There's a reason he is merged with Vaatu and not Raava.
> 
> I'm looking forward to seeing him work.
> 
> One last thing. Someone suggested a love triangle between him, Asami, and Mako. I won't be doing that. I don't think I can make a love triangle work, so I won't bother.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

The painting was definitely romanticized. Iroh wasn't that tall. His hair had been receding back at the time, and it was much grayer than the portrait showed. And the fact that he wasn't smiling made it even less realistic.

"Who painted this? He didn't do the best job depicting Uncle Iroh."

"His name was Jon-La. He also did my portrait over there."

That portrait might have been accurate. Zuko had missed that time, so he wouldn't know. Kiyi in that picture was a tall, powerful, and compassionate woman. Her portrait was distinct from those of past Fire Lords by the warm smile she had on her face.

"The world was changing. So I did as well," Kiyi said. "A smile seemed more fitting for a world at peace than a frown would."

"I agree. It does look better on you too."

Kiyi smiled. "Thank you. Now come along. There is only one place where we can discuss in private."

Zuko continued to follow behind Kiyi as the two walked through the palace. They were followed by two guards who said nothing. Just like the guards in Zuko's time. So maybe not everything had changed. Although the armor they wore was less intimidating. There were less plating and more robes. It was probably intentional.

They kept walking until they reached a private room. Kiyi turned to face her soldiers.

"Keep watch outside this door. I do not want anyone listening in. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Kiyi!"

"Good. Guard your posts well."

Zuko and Kiyi walked into the private room afterward. Kiyi directed Zuko to a table next to a window. There was tea ready.

"Would you like a cup?"

"Please."

Zuko and Kiyi both took seats while Kiyi poured him a cup. Zuko happily took the cup and took a sip. It was ginseng.

"We are alone Zuko. What would you like to know?"

"Where do I start?" Zuko rubbed his head as he tried to gather his thoughts. The tea was helpful in that regard.

"Kiyi... what happened? How are you the Fire Lord?"

Kiyi quietly took a sip of her tea before she answered.

"It's a long story Zuko. Are you ready for it?"

"I've been gone seventy years Kiyi. I can wait for answers."

Kiyi scoffed humorlessly. "Right. I suppose I should start after the war ended. What do you remember from that time?"

"I remember that Ozai was... removed from power. And I have some snippets of what happened with Aang. But I don't know what happened after that."

"A lot. A lot happened after that Zuko," Kiyi said before taking another sip. "Iroh and many in the Fire Nation were furious over what had happened to you. It was expected that you and Aang would be working together to usher in a new era of peace. When you disappeared, many people didn't even want to continue the negotiations."

"That sounds dangerous."

"It was. If things had gone any worse, the war might have restarted. That's why Iroh had to put his personal feelings aside and work with Aang. If they wanted to bring the world back into something resembling balance after a hundred years of war, the Avatar and the Fire Lord would have to do so together."

Zuko held his head down as he digested the information. He was glad that his uncle cared, he really truly was. He was also happy that his uncle was also able to bring some peace to a world that needed it. But what he didn't like was the fact that he had missed all of it.

"What did they do?"

"A number of things. Creating Republic City and the United Republic was one. You passed it during your... visit," Kiyi said diplomatically. She was not going to judge Zuko for what he had done. He was well in his right to be enraged.

"Why did they do that? Create a fifth nation?"

"It wasn't the original intention. Initially, they were trying to settle a dispute over how to best deal with the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Aang wanted the Fire Nation to return them to the Earth Kingdom, and Iroh initially agreed. But that changed when the residents fought against the return. They had all developed a unique culture in those hundred years, and they were not willing to conform back to the Earth Kingdom."

Kiyi took a long sip.

"Long story short, Iroh, Aang, and Earth King Kuei agreed to simply let the former colonies go. When the lands were granted amnesty, they became their own nation."

"A fifth nation? That must've been hard to get used to."

"Not really. I was only a child when it happened I grew up in a world that had the Republic, so I got used to it quickly and easily. Besides, there were other problems in the Fire Nation for me to deal with."

"Like what?"

"There was a lot. War reparations, dissenters, foreign hostilities. But by far the biggest issues were the Ozai Society and the line of succession."

Zuko's blood ran cold at the first one. His father had a cult? That sounded... horrifying.

"Ozai Society?"

"Yes. A group of nobles and soldiers wanted Ozai back on the throne. And if not that, then a return to Sozin-era society. They were a problem for about ten years until they were stamped out."

"By what?"

"Iroh. He was ruthless when he sought them out. He offered them a chance to change, but those that didn't were punished harshly. Some members of Mai's and Ty Lee's families were sentenced to life in prison. So were a few generals."

"That makes sense. But how did you become Fire Lord?"

"Who else could do it? Azula was... unfit for the role. And Iroh was already past his prime. He needed an heir and I was available."

"But you're not..."

Zuko was silenced when Kiyi held up her hand. She took a short sip of her tea, eyeing the door as she did. What was she searching for?

"I am the daughter of Princess Ursa. A member of the Royal Family. As such, I was the only available heir to take the throne. And after years of training under Fire Lord Iroh, I was ready to take his place."

" _Even if she isn't Ozai's daughter,_ " Zuko realized. That information must have been kept hidden to avoid giving the Ozai supporters any ammunition to keep fighting. And if Kiyi was trained by Iroh, then she should be more than powerful enough to maintain power.

Zuko poured the rest of his tea down his throat. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"If it concerns the Fire Nation, then not really. The country has been stable for the past two decades. No major incidents," Kiyi said calmly. "Though if you were to ask about family, then you could meet mine."

"Yours?"

Kiyi smirked. "It's been a long time Zuko. Did you think I was celibate this entire time?"

"No! No. I didn't mean anything like that. I..."

"It's alright Zuko. I know what you meant. It hasn't been as long for you as it was for us," Kiyi said assuredly. "I was married for a short time before I was coronated. He was actually an artist from Caldera."

"An artist?"

"He was nice. He was actually the apprentice of the person who made the royal portraits. It's how we met."

"You said "was". Does that mean...?"

"He was named La Jin. And he... he passed a few years ago," Kiyi said sadly. "Though our children are still around."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Children?"

"Yes. I have a son and a younger daughter. My son is actually next in line after me."

"Your children. Wait, wouldn't that make them my...?"

"Your niece and nephew, yes. Though both are older than you, if I'm correct."

"Older than me? How old are they?"

"Lu Ten is approaching thirty, while Mai is in her mid-twenties."

Zuko froze.

"Lu Ten? Mai?"

Kiyi paused to consider the best way to explain. "I named my son after Iroh's son. He was like a second father to me, so it seemed appropriate. And Mai... she was always kind to me when I was growing up. I hoped my daughter could carry on that kindness."

Zuko's hand was shaking slightly. "Is Mai- my Mai, is she...?"

Kiyi shook her head. "I'm sorry Zuko. But after you disappeared, Mai decided to keep fighting for peace on her own. In your memory."

Kiyi sank into her chair. "She went on many missions on behalf of the Fire Lord. Including one she did not return from."

Zuko almost asked what that mission was. He decided not to ask. He didn't want to know how Mai died. Because of him.

"What about your children?" Zuko asked, trying to change the subject. "What do- what do they do?"

"Lu Ten is a General in the United Forces. It's a military group that services the United Republic."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Your son works for a foreign military? How does that work?"

"The United Forces accepts members from all over the world. After the Fire Nation disbanded most of our military, my son decided he still wanted to serve. But don't worry, when the time comes for him to assume the throne, he will be up for it."

"Oh," was all Zuko could say. A military that served the world? That was a strange concept to understand. "What about your daughter?"

"She serves as an ambassador to the other nations. Her job is to share the Fire Nation culture and strengthen foreign relations."

Kiyi smiled as she finished her tea. "I think she may have become ambassador as a way to get out of the palace. Not that I blame her for wanting to see the world. Being stuck in here can get a bit stuffy."

"I know the feeling," Zuko said as his mind wandered back to his childhood. He stopped reminiscing when his memories got darker.

"Perhaps we should call it here for today. The sun is starting to set."

She was right. The sky was becoming an orange collar.

"You can sleep here tonight Zuko. You're family, and I won't be throwing you to the streets."

"I don't really have anywhere else to go," Zuko deadpanned. "What about Druk? I don't think he can sleep in the palace."

"We have some empty stables. We can clear them out easily enough to give him room."

"I guess that can work. Do you have a guest room I can use?"

"Actually, you can use your old room. It's not occupied."

Zuko recoiled.

"What?"

"Iroh always ordered the servants to keep your room clean. He always thought that you would return. And I- kept the practice. It's the way you left it."

Zuko didn't know what to say. They had kept his room ready? For seventy years?

"Do you want me to walk you there Zuko?"

"Yes. I would like that," Zuko whispered. He didn't think he would be able to muster more than that.

* * *

"Even the door is still the same."

Kiyi had just left, letting Zuko enter his own room. A room that he last saw a week ago, from his perspective. A room that had been empty for seventy years, on orders from two Fire Lords. His uncle and his sister. They kept it open for him.

Opening the door, Zuko peered inside.

It really was the way he had left it. A red lamp was still next to his bed. The carpet was still sprawled out by the entrance. Even his desk was unchanged. It seemed that only the dust had been cleaned off of it in the past several decades. All the scrolls he had left were still there.

But Zuko didn't want to deal with any of it at the moment. He had just spent the day learning information that he was decades behind in learning. His head was starting to feel light from all the facts and events that he would have to remember. Some of them even sounded too fantastical to be real.

A Fire Nation prince serving in a foreign military?

Shaking his head, Zuko fell onto his old bed. The scent of old cinnamon was gone, but the sheets were just as comfortable as he remembered. The familiar comfort helped Zuko to fall asleep quickly. Once his eyes were closed, his rest commenced.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Zuko woke up a little while before the sun rose. It wasn't something that happened often. The last time he remembered this occurring was back when he was learning waterbending. He had to learn to connect with the moon, which meant spending less time with the sun. it had taken him a while to get used to it.

Now wanting to wait much longer for the sun to truly rise, Zuko decided to get out of bed. If he recalled correctly, he knew where the stables were. He could go and see Druk.

He decided that sneaking out through the window was the best way to get to him. Zuko didn't know if any guards were stationed outside his door, and he didn't want to risk finding out. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

Opening his window and stepping out to the fresh air, Zuko realized that the palace hadn't changed too much. Most of its infrastructure was still the same. Which meant that it was easy to scale the walls until he reached the ground. And once he was on the ground, he made his way to the stables.

When he got to the stables, he realized that the Komodo-Rhinos were not having a good time. They had all retreated to the opposite end of the stables, their eyes widened in fear. It didn't look like they had slept much.

"I guess you still got it, huh bud?"

At hearing Zuko's words and feeling his hand on his nose, Druk opened his eyes. He opened his mouth to give Zuko a lick on the face. A lick that Zuko did not appreciate.

"Was kinda hoping I could save taking a bath for later," Zuko muttered as he tried to get the saliva off of himself. As he did so, he also tried to figure out where he should go.

He didn't know if the temple of the Fire Sages was still standing. He also didn't know why he would go there.

The courtyard was a possibility. A little early morning firebending practice would probably be good for him. Especially after being stuck in cold ice for so long. But he didn't know it had been moved. He also doubted that it hadn't been renovated in the past seventy years. Would it still be the same?

He doubted the gardens would be the same either. Even if the pond was still there, they might not have Turtleducks anymore. And would be the point of going there without any Turtleducks?

"Do you have any ideas Druk?"

The dragon responded by huffing smoke at Zuko through his nostrils. It felt warm, which helped clear the morning chill. It also helped clear Zuko's mind.

"Your right. I should probably see them."

* * *

The Royal Graveyard was exactly the same, which made sense. It was meant to house the ashes of fallen members of the royal family. Its static nature was meant to help those that visited learn the lessons of the past.

The only difference to Zuko was the three new headstones he was standing in front of.

"I know it's been a while. But I wanted to see you guys."

Zuko stood in front of three graves. Ursa. Azula. Iroh.

"It must have been so long for you three. But- Agni, it feels like only a week since the last time I saw you all."

Zuko kneeled down to face the gravestones.

"Azula had just run away after we found mom. Iroh was preparing for his coronation. Everything... everything looked like it would finally start to go right. Ozai was gone, and that was even better."

Zuko meant what he said, even if Azula was gone, he had no doubt that she could be found. And mom was finally with him, letting him reconnect with a family member he thought he had lost. And he had friends. They may not have gotten along at first, but Aang's group and his own had managed to find a middle ground. A compromise. They became friends from that.

And then Aang reconnected with his past lives. And ruined everything.

Zuko shook his head.

"Sorry. I forgot where I was going with this. Actually, I didn't know what I was going to say beforehand."

Zuko stared at Iroh's headstone. He tried to imagine what Iroh would tell him if he was still here.

" _Speak honestly and from the heart nephew. They will understand your intentions._ "

"I wish you were here uncle. I wish all of you could be here."

Upon mentioning him, Zuko suddenly remembered a proverb his uncle had told him a long time ago. Back when his father had just banished him, and his scar was still fresh.

" _A bird cannot fly backward Prince Zuko. Forward is the only option._ "

When he said that back then, it was to try and get Zuko to see the truth. He was so obsessed with gaining his father's love, he ignored all the damage that the Fire Nation was causing to the rest of the world. He was even willing to participate in that damage if it meant having his father not hate him. And at that time, Zuko was too stubborn, too angry, and too hurt to know what Iroh was even talking about.

But now, seventy years later, the same proverb had a new meaning.

Zuko stood up and paid his respects to his family. He was aware that a firebender needed a drive in their life to fuel their flame. It was past time that he found a new drive.

* * *

Kiyi was watering the plants in her garden when she felt someone walk behind her.

"You're not surrounded by any enemies Zuko. You don't have to sneak around like a thief."

"Sorry. I guess I'm just used to it."

Kiyi stood up to face her older (chronologically) brother, who had a focused look on his face.

"What is it Zuko?"

"Kiyi, is there anything in the world happening now?"

Kiyi frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"We spent yesterday talking about the issues that lead to now. But what's happening in the world now? I know it's imbalanced."

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that Aang is a frail old man now. He can't do much to fight for peace. And the fact that I've been gone for seventy years means that Order overcame chaos for too long. Again. Chaos is going to retaliate."

Kiyi sighed.

"I assume you want to stop it?"

"I've been asleep for seventy years Kiyi. I think it's time I did something."

Kiyi had to debate with herself. On the one hand, she wanted to try and convince Zuko to calm down. This was her first time seeing him in seventy years. She didn't want to lose him so soon. Especially since he hadn't met her family yet.

But deep down, she knew it wouldn't work. Zuko had always been stubborn, and it was unlikely that he had changed.

"If you are looking for social problems, I would look at Republic City. It's not as pristine as it tries to be."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Tell me more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I will be stopping for now.
> 
> The next chapter will see Zuko beginning to establish himself in Republic City. Though he still will be stopping by the Fire Nation from time to time. It's where his family is, and having a dragon will make the trip easier.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you have everything you need?"

"I think so."

"Really? You have swords, correct? I fear you will need those. You should keep a close eye on those Firebending scrolls. The techniques would be useful."

"Kiyi-"

"You should also make sure that Druk is fed properly. He can't fly very well on an empty stomach."

"Kiyi-"

"You'll need a map of the city as well, given that you are new to it. You might also need to learn how to talk to them, they have their own lingo. And.."

"Kiyi!" Zuko's yell took the Fire Lord out of her ramblings. Unfortunately, it also bought some of the guards to attention. Kiyi had to put up her hand to put them back.

"I'm sorry Zuko. I suppose I am a little worried. You are leaving so soon after coming home."

"I know it's soon. But I don't think I can stay. I've been stuck in ice for decades. I need to do something."

Kiyi shook her head. "You're my older brother, and you have me worrying like your mother."

Zuko had to chuckle a little bit at that himself. As weird as it felt to be so much younger than his kid sister, he wouldn't deny the irony. Even if it was still weird.

"Is there anything we need to discuss beforehand? I don't think we can telephone each other while you're on a dragon."

Zuko made a mental note to ask what a telephone was later. Though it sort of sounded like a mail launcher, if it was used for communication.

"Actually, there is one thing we need to figure out," Zuko said. "I don't think we should tell anyone what I am."

Kiyi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's fine if you tell others that I'm a royal, or just a noble if you want. And I still intend to go by Zuko. But..." Zuko took a moment to consider his next words. "Do people actually know what I am? Or what I was?"

"You keep saying 'what". Zuko, are you referring to your being Vaatu's vessel?"

Zuko nodded.

"In that case, you are essentially unknown. Iroh believed it would be best if you were left out of history books."

Zuko frowned. "Why?"

"He never said why. Though he did always believe you would come back. Maybe he was planning for that?"

"Maybe," Zuko admitted. He didn't know why his uncle would want him forgotten by history. But that might actually be helpful to him at the moment. "I don't think we should tell anyone about me being an Avatar."

Now it was Kiyi's turn to frown. "Why?"

"Being in the light, being the person everyone looked to for help, that was Aang's job," Zuko said. "I don't think that's what I'm meant for. Raava and Vaatu are opposites. I think it would be best if I stayed secret for now."

Kiyi had her concerns about Zuko's request. Keeping his identity secret would come with complications. Among them is what she would have to say to world leaders. She was planning to send him to the home the Fire Nation royals used when they visited the city. She and her children hadn't been there in years, and there were no servants placed.

How was she supposed to explain a possible stranger who would just come in start living there? She would also have to explain his connection to her, as many people would be suspicious as to why the Fire Lord was allowing someone to use her home.

There would also be massive ramifications if it was discovered who he was. The fact that a Fire Lord had allowed an unknown Avatar to reside in Republic City without informing any of their leaders would not do well for her standing in the global community. They might even lose trust in her.

But he was family. And he had already had to bear enough. He was owed this.

"Alright then. If I receive any messages from the city asking about you, I'll tell them you're a distant relative. They wouldn't even suspect you of being the Fire Lord's older brother."

"Thank you, little sister." Zuko wrapped Kiyi in a hug. It was just as warm as the first one.

"Good luck, big brother."

Zuko walked away from Kiyi and mounted himself atop of Druk. The dragon lifted up its head and unfurled its wings.

"I'll write to you as soon as I settle. I promise."

"Follow the directions I gave you. They'll tell you where you can stop."

"I will."

That was all Zuko said before Druk took off. The dragon blasted off into the sky, with Zuko hanging on tight.

Kiyi watched with slightly sad eyes as the pair flew off towards Republic City. She honestly had no idea what to expect when she heard back from them. Zuko had a tendency to make unpredictable decisions. And his luck wasn't always the best.

She could only hope that he would be fine.

* * *

Zuko let out a deep breath as he enjoyed the silence. Well, relative silence. The sounds of the wind in his ears were pretty loud since he and Druk were flying far above the waters. But there was no other sound besides that, and Zuko could enjoy the simple pleasure of being there.

This was probably the most relaxed Zuko had been ever since he woke up from the ice. Going to Aang's island had been a little nerve-wracking, and even his time at the palace with Kiyi hadn't been the most comfortable. There were just so many reminders of how much time had passed.

But here, in the clouds, riding atop Druk, there were no worries to be had. Flying had a way of lifting the spirit. It was something he had learned after the first time he had taken a ride on Druk. And no matter how many rides he took since then, the feeling was always the same exhilarating.

Another advantage to being in the air was the way it lets him focus on his thoughts. The heavy wind kept distractions at bay, so he could direct his mind on important matters.

Like what he should do once he makes it to the city. In truth, Zuko's only plan was to make the designation Kiyi had laid out for him. She said it would be a place he would be both welcome and safe in. But he had no idea what to do after he got there.

Settling in would be the first thing, obviously. He would also have to get used to the surroundings. In case anything happened, he would need to know the best way to move around the residence.

He would also need a way to hide Druk. If Zuko wanted to keep on a path of secrecy, riding a dragon every would not help him in that regard. He would be too large and recognizable.

He would also need a way to keep himself hidden. If he wanted to remain inconspicuous, he would need to come up with a lot of excuses.

His scar? Accident when firebending back when he was younger.

His firebending skills? He had a good teacher.

His sword skills? Same answer.

His wealth? Family.

He doesn't know about the city? He just arrived. And his family kept him moving around a lot when he was younger. That wasn't even technically a lie.

There would also be the issue of keeping himself discreet when doing... Avatar stuff? Is that what it's supposed to be called? he never got to ask Aang. And there was no way he was going to ask now.

Zuko did use to have a mask decades ago. He had used it for the same reason, keeping himself hidden to avoid alerting the Fire Nation of what he was doing. But he lost that mask a long time ago. Along with the black suit he wore with it.

He would need something else. He needed...

" _Hmph_ "

Druk pulled Zuko out of his thoughts. He was staring back at his rider with an amused expression.

"I got lost in my thoughts again, didn't I?"

A puff of smoke was Zuko's answer.

"Sorry about that. I guess I'm just trying to figure out what we should do once we get to the city. Uncle always said I don't plan ahead. I want to do things differently this time around."

Druk grunted.

"I know. Better late than never though."

With that out of the way. Zuko and Druk continued their flight towards Republic City. It wouldn't be too much further now.

* * *

The feeling of freedom died down when Zuko and Druk had to land to rest. It was already dark when they arrived at the spot Kiyi directed them towards. Seeing the place made it clear why Kiyi chose it.

It also solved his problem of hiding Druk.

The residence Kiyi had told him to find was a small island off the coast of the city. It almost reminded Zuko of the Ember Island home. It was decorated in a traditional Fire Nation manner, with red and gold being abundant.

"Let's take a look inside Druk."

No one was around, so Zuko pushed the gates of the house open by himself. He walked inside, followed closely by Druk. They could see a garden that clearly had not been tended to in a while. The windows and doors could use a good dusting. And those were just the issues that Zuko could see from the outside.

"Do you think you'll be fine sleeping outside Druk?"

In response, the dragon curled up its body in a spiral. He settled himself on the ground, quickly closing his eyes to rest. Flying here all the way from the Fire Nation with few breaks was clearly taxing.

And not just on Druk.

Zuko opened the door to the house to look inside. It was even more similar to the Ember Island retreat than he had expected. Even the furniture was similar, all of it decorated with gold. One of the rooms was basically just a nap room, with a bunch of pillows, blankets, and mattresses all scattered around the floor.

"I wonder who..."

Zuko's eyes widened when he reached a table at the end of a hallway. His heart stopped when he saw what was on the small table. It was something that Kiyi had told him about. A photo. A painting that could be created in an instant. She had even shown him a few that she owned.

What caught Zuko's eyes was the person in the photo.

It was uncle Iroh.

He was clearly older than the last time Zuko had seen him. His head had less hair, and his beard was slightly longer. Next to him was a young woman who had to be Kiyi. She had lightly tanned skin with her hair in a royal topknot. And they were both on a beach. Both smiling.

And Zuko wasn't able to be there.

Zuko put the photo down. The house probably had a lot more rooms and history for Zuko to learn about. But he was tired. And it was dark outside. So he dropped himself in the nap room, fell on a pillow, and promptly fell asleep. Exploration and reconnaissance could wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is now settled in Republic City. As of now, he has the guise of a Fire Nation Noble. Someone slightly important, but not exactly Royalty. Now to just wait and see how long the guise holds up.
> 
> I know this chapter is pretty short, but it's just a set-up for what is to come in the future.
> 
> I'm looking forward to what comes in the future. It ought to be fun.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko just had a Captain America pulled on him. Or 7/10ths of an Aang, now that I think about it. Still, he missed a lot, and he's not too happy about it.
> 
> The original idea for this story is Legend of Korra, with Korra replaced by Zuko. Kinda. A lot of things would change with this premise. It ought to be interesting.
> 
> Also, if I do continue this, the pairing will be Asami Sato. I feel like that could be an interesting dynamic to explore.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.


End file.
